Juperos: A Ruína da Tecnologia
by Diego N.L
Summary: Minha versão para explicar a existência da dungeon Juperos. Me baseei nas escassas informações disponíveis nas quests da própria dungeon e no hotsite de Lighthalzen, acrescentando diversos fatos e personagens criados por mim, o que resultou nesta oneshot.


**Juperos: A Ruína da Tecnologia**

Foi há quase 150 anos que tudo começou. Morroc despertou da prisão na qual fora jogado há milênios, sedento por sangue, assim como o fiel exército de criaturas que o seguia. Seu primeiro alvo foi Epitus, uma rica civilização que vivia nos desertos da parte sul do continente. Em doze dias foi esmagada pelo monstro e suas tropas.

Aterrorizados com o avanço da besta, a população de diversas vilas do Império de Rune-Midgard fugiu para o norte. Foram dias e noites caminhando por terras desertas, repletas de monstros desconhecidos e perigosos. Porém, por mais que tais seres fossem assustadores, não eram nada se comparados ao gigante Morroc.

Os fugitivos caminharam por aproximadamente uma semana, até que alguns começavam a apresentar sinais de que não agüentariam avançar muito mais. Não era sem motivo: Tinham atravessado uma complexa cadeia de montanhas, conhecidas como Monte Mjolnir, e naquele momento se encontravam em um planalto irregular.

Alguns acreditavam que Morroc demoraria a chegar tão longe. Outros acreditavam que, mesmo se o gigante os alcançasse rápido, poderiam atrasá-lo para possibilitar uma chance de fuga aos que continuassem rumando para o norte. Aproximadamente metade das caravanas optou por ficar vivendo naquele lugar mesmo, enquanto a outra metade seguiu viagem.

A primeira noite naquele planalto foi sangrenta: Descobriu-se que dezenas de monstros terríveis, metade mulher e metade pássaro, habitavam lá. Deram a elas o nome de Harpias. Após horas de luta, o sol começou a aparecer. Enfim as bestas recuaram e desapareceram. Os humanos tinham sofrido diversas baixas e estavam com dezenas de feridos – Precisavam encontrar um lugar seguro até o próximo anoitecer! Dividiram-se em grupos de vinte para se espalhar pelo planalto a procura de abrigo.

Um grupo, liderado por Christopher e Gynna Martins, rumou para leste, e felizmente não esbarraram em nenhuma harpia.

Andaram por longas horas, até que um desnível no horizonte lhes chamou a atenção. A princípio tiveram medo, pensando que era o fim do mundo. Mas conforme eles avançaram, perceberam que na verdade era um gigantesco desfiladeiro, não era possível enxergar o seu fundo. Só havia um único meio de descer, por uma escada natural.

Imediatamente voltaram ao acampamento e comunicaram a todos a descoberta. O sol começava a se pôr e logo a noite cairia. Sem alternativa, pois os outros grupos nada descobriram, avançaram em direção ao vale. Quando estavam chegando à escadaria, ouviram um grito agudo de gelar o sangue. Todos olharam para a origem deste, e congelaram de medo.

No mínimo quinhentas harpias planavam alguns metros atrás deles, com os olhos vermelhos faiscando em direção àqueles que tinham matado tantas companheiras. Buscavam vingança.

As pessoas ficaram paralisadas enquanto aquele exército de feras avançava pronto para fazer a chacina. Os guerreiros que defenderam o grupo na noite anterior estavam extremamente fracos pela fome e sono. Não havia defesa.

- CORRAM! DESÇAM PARA O ABISMO! – Gritou alguém em meio à multidão, e todos pareceram despertar.

Foi um caos. Centenas de pessoas correndo e se espremendo pela fina escada de pedra. Alguns escorregaram e quase caíram sendo empurrados pelos que vinham atrás, era um momento em que cada um pensava somente em si. A legião de monstros se aproximava cada vez mais, estavam agora a poucos metros. As pessoas podiam ver o brilho das garras afiadas.

- CONTINUEM! NÃO PAREM! – A mesma voz bradou, e o dono desta se destacou da multidão.

Era um homem alto e forte, com cabelos negros. Trajava uma calça negra e estava sem camisa, seu peito estava enfaixado: Fora ferido gravemente na noite anterior. Em sua mão, levava uma tocha.

- Você não pode lutar! Seus machucados são enormes! – Gritou uma voz feminina.

- QUIETA! CONTINUEM DESCENDO! ONTEM APRENDI QUE ELAS TÊM MEDO DE FOGO! – Berrou, sacudindo a tocha brilhante no ar.

De fato, as harpias hesitaram. Ficaram paradas, planando e olhando para aquele que as desafiava. Contudo, poucos segundos depois voltaram a avançar. O homem olhou para trás: Todos já estavam descendo as escadas. Voltou-se novamente para as feras, que avançavam. Sem pensar duas vezes, atirou a tocha na que estava mais a frente, dando as costas e correndo em direção à escada.

Tentando ignorar os gritos de dor da fera atingida e o bater das centenas de asas verdes das outras que o seguiam, o homem correu pelo terreno irregular em direção ao desfiladeiro. O bater das asas se aproximava, ele podia sentir o vento as suas costas. Mas ia dar tempo. Tinha que dar. Ele tinha uma mulher e uma filha pra cuidar.

Finalmente alcançou a escadaria de pedra branca. Saltou os andares, dois a dois, desesperado para fugir. Mais à frente, como supôs, a caverna ficava mais estreita, e assim as harpias não poderiam segui-lo. Contudo, assim que desceu uns poucos degraus o bater de asas começou a se distanciar.

Ao terminar o primeiro lance de escadas, parou ofegante, sentindo uma forte dor nas costelas. Apoiou-se na parede de pedra e olhou para o topo da escadaria: As harpias tinham desaparecido.

- Como assim? Porque elas não me seguiram se... – Murmurou, mas foi interrompido.

Abaixo de onde ele estava, a caverna formava um amplo saguão, e lá estavam as centenas de pessoas que ele acabara de salvar. Todas tinham sorrisos no rosto e o ovacionavam, agradecidas.

Ele desceu os degraus restantes, sem conseguir acreditar na própria sorte. Ao pé da escada, sua esposa e filha lhe esperavam, e deram um abraço emocionado nele. Foi um alvoroço: Todos queriam apertar a mão do salvador.

Para infelicidade da esposa dele, inclusive algumas garotas lançavam-lhe olhares provocantes. Contudo, em pouco tempo uma pessoa baixa e encurvada se adiantou da multidão e fez todos se calarem: Era Górgias, o ancião e conseqüentemente líder de todos que ali estavam.

- Como é seu nome, meu caro? – Perguntou o senhor.

- Christopher Martins, Ancião. – Respondeu, surpreso.

Górgias sorriu, e apertou sua mão.

- A partir de hoje, viveremos aqui neste desfiladeiro. No começo será difícil, só poderemos sair durante o dia porque à noite as harpias atacam. Contudo, podemos construir uma cidade aqui dentro, desde que com uma defesa adequada. Morroc jamais nos encontrará.

Todos concordaram com murmúrios de aprovação. O velho voltou-se para Christopher.

- E você, Christopher, como agradecimento por sua coragem perante as bestas, será aquele que batizará a nossa cidade.

A multidão ovacionou novamente. O homem fez uma expressão de incredulidade.

- Mas eu nunca dei nome pra nada, até nossa filha minha esposa não deixou, e...

- Você nos salvou e devemos retribuir. – Interrompeu o senhor.

Christopher suspirou, exasperado.

- Eu não esperava uma coisa dessas... Eu não sou bom pra nomes! Deixa eu pensar... Jum... Jupi... Juperos! É isso, Juperos.

Houve um segundo de silêncio, no qual o homem olhou nervoso as expressões da multidão.

- Hãn... Deixa eu pensar em out...

- Eu gostei! – Declarou um garotinho repentinamente.

- É, eu também!

- E eu.

- Bom nome.

Sussurros excitados de aprovação encheram a caverna. O Ancião se manifestou:

- Está decidido! O nome da nossa cidade será Juperos!

E assim, sob o corajoso ato de Christopher Martins, nasceu uma grande civilização. Nos dias que se seguiram, exploraram a complexa rede de cavernas que lá existia. Durante o dia, os homens saíam para explorar, e logo descobriram um vasto campo que ficava muito perto do vale. Nele, havia estranhos bodes do tamanho de carros. Começaram a caçá-los: Sua carne alimentava a todos, sua pele os aquecia virando roupas ou cobertores, e seus poderosos chifres eram usados para fazer ferramentas.

Nas semanas que se seguiram, a exploração continuou. Descobriram nas proximidades ouro e ferro. Utilizaram o ouro para negociar com algumas caravanas de mercadores que passavam por ali. Ouviram o boato de que um jovem de cabelo azul havia derrotado o gigante Morroc. Contudo, ficaram inseguros por não saberem se eram somente boatos ou realmente isso havia acontecido. Por via das dúvidas, continuaram ali vivendo.

Três meses depois de terem se instalado naquele lugar, aconteceu: Um homem solicitou a atenção de todos, no meio da manhã. A população de Juperos reuniu-se curiosa, olhando para o homem calvo e magro.

- Senhores! Hoje eu encontrei algo, não tenho idéia do que é, porém acredito que seja algo extremamente valioso. – Bradou, levando a mão ao bolso da túnica.

Todos assistiram surpresos enquanto ele erguia o artefato exibindo-o aos presentes. Era uma rocha, porém muito diferente de qualquer coisa que eles já tinham visto. Brilhava em um tom azulado e soltava uma fina fumaça prateada. Também emanava um calor confortante, era ao mesmo tempo bela e assustadora. Isso confundiu a todos. O ancião se adiantou.

- Onde encontrou isso? – Perguntou, enrugando a testa e estendendo a mão.

- Hoje me perdi nessas cavernas, e encontrei uma passagem que acredito não ter sido explorada por ninguém ainda. Avancei por ela, até chegar a uma ampla câmara com diversas dessas rochas, de todos os tamanhos.

O velho resmungou, olhando pra ela.

- Eu tenho uma suposição... Mas não, não poderia ser... – Sussurrou, parecendo fascinado pelo brilho fantasmagórico.

Subitamente, voltou-se para a multidão.

- Atenção! Preciso da ajuda de todos os historiadores, cientistas e religiosos! Vamos até a tal câmara! Se isso for realmente o que estou pensando, é milhões de vezes mais valioso que o ouro!

Dezenas de convocados acompanharam o ancião até o lugar em que a estranha rocha tinha sido descoberta. A câmara surpreendeu a todos. Além de abrigar dezenas de pedaços deste misterioso material, havia um fragmento muito maior que os outros, do tamanho de uma pessoa adulta. Nessa rocha gigantesca, estranhos símbolos semelhantes a runas brilhavam exalando a mesma fumaça assustadora dos outros.

Foram semanas e semanas de árduas pesquisas. Diversos estudiosos analisavam as rochas, murmurando para si próprios. Por fim, chegaram a uma conclusão. O ancião posicionou-se ao lado da rocha, perante seu povo, com um sorriso pretensioso no rosto.

- Senhoras e senhores! Fomos abençoados por Odin! Certamente todos se lembram daquela noite, há quase cinco meses, quando as harpias se recusaram a nos seguir para dentro do abismo, certo?

As pessoas acenaram positivamente.

- Então! Essas rochas, que na verdade não são rochas, é o que nos salvou. E também é a chave para termos um futuro glorioso!

Todos murmuraram curiosos e excitados.

- Não sei como posso definir tal artefato. Não posso definir como matéria, já que não é do nosso mundo. Quando estão perto dele não sentem uma sensação estranha? É porque é uma forma de existência diferente de tudo que nos cerca... Isso, meus caros, é um dos Corações de Ymir, o gigante! – Declarou, sorrindo ao ver a expressão de surpresa de todos.

- Então é por isso que as harpias recuaram? – Perguntou um homem.

O ancião acenou positivamente e explicou.

- O Coração de Ymir tem poderes místicos, que afastam o mal e dão poder a quem o possui.

Mais sussurros excitados na multidão.

- Então podemos usá-lo para afastar as harpias? – Disse uma mulher parecendo radiante.

- Exatamente. A partir de hoje, todos andarão com um pingente feito com um fragmento do Coração de Ymir. Nunca mais seremos atormentados por aquelas bestas. – Confirmou o velho, sorrindo.

Houve uma explosão de felicidade entre os moradores de Juperos. Todos gritavam animados e comemoravam, riam e se abraçavam. Agora poderiam sair a qualquer hora do dia sem se preocupar.

A partir de então, Juperos passou a crescer assustadoramente rápido. Não pelo fato de poderem sair de noite, mas sim pela confiança que as pessoas passaram a ter em si mesmas. Todas carregavam consigo um talismã, e realmente acreditavam que ele seria a salvação de todos os seus problemas.

Com o ouro extraído das minas, compraram máquinas e começaram a extrair ferro em grande quantidade. O Ancião Górgias faleceu poucos meses após a descoberta do Coração de Ymir, e então foi escolhido aquele que viria a ser o primeiro rei de Juperos: Guilherme Newton. Justo e sábio, a cidade prosperou mais que nunca sob seu olhar.

Nos seus 54 anos de reinado, a população dobrou, e todos se mostravam satisfeitos com a vida digna que levavam.

Após sua morte, o trono foi assumido por seu filho, Jacob Newton. Assim como o pai, teve um reinado glorioso, em que a população aumentou muito. Foi sob seu comando que a tradição bélica da cidade iniciou-se. Embora os pingentes protegessem a população contra os monstros, não protegiam contra saqueadores que andavam aparecendo pela região. Assim, Jacob ordenou a criação de uma grande quantidade de armamentos visando à defesa.

Nessa época, uma vila chamada Juno começava a surgir nas proximidades, contudo, não mantinham muito contato. Os juperianos não precisavam manter contato com mais ninguém. Afinal, eles tinham o Coração de Ymir. Nada nem ninguém era necessário para o desenvolvimento da cidade. "Outros reinos? Não há por que manter contato. Monstros? Vamos exterminá-los! Deuses? Quem precisa deles?".

Tal pensamento começou a se formar na mente das pessoas no fim do reinado de 62 anos de Jacob, mas só aflorou de vez durante o reinado de seu filho, Vesper Newton.

Desde tenra infância Vesper mostrava uma estranha fascinação pela ciência e tecnologia. Muitos o consideravam um prodígio ao vê-lo assistir a fabricação de dezenas de armas. Isso não mudou em sua adolescência, na qual passava a maior parte do tempo auxiliando no desenvolvimento de novas armas.

Certas vezes, desconfiados de suas intenções, alguns inventores lhe perguntavam por que estava tão interessado.

- Como vou ser rei, preciso garantir os meios de defesa para meu povo. – Retrucava ele, irritado.

E ninguém desconfiava do rapaz louro, belo e inteligente quando ele assumiu o trono.

Já nos primeiros anos de reinado, algumas decisões deixaram a população contrariada: Era proibido manter contato com qualquer pessoa que não fosse juperiana.

- Eles podem descobrir nosso segredo, nosso maior tesouro! Seriamos atacados sem piedade. Todos lá fora são inimigos. – Bradou ele.

E todos obedeceram.

Passados quinze anos que assumiu o trono, Vesper tomou outra decisão polêmica: Aumentar as defesas da cidade. Como? Criando máquinas de defesa movidas pela energia do Coração de Ymir.

Dezenas de pessoas se revoltaram com tal fato e protestaram.

- Você pretende usar um presente divino como matéria prima para armamentos? Nunca vamos aceitar isso!

Vesper, porém, foi ríspido.

- Vocês não estão satisfeitos com algo que estou fazendo para defender nossa cidade? Não darei ouvidos às suas reclamações. Esse mês será iniciada a produção das máquinas.

Tão logo os primeiros robôs ficaram prontos, os protestos cessaram. Tinham sido feitos com a mais alta tecnologia, falavam e patrulhavam a cidade durante a noite. Todos ficaram satisfeitos.

Haviam dois tipos de robô: Dimiks e Venatus. Os primeiros eram maiores e mais poderosos, equipados com armas de longa distância capazes de dar tiros certeiros. Vinte deles foram colocados de guarda na escadaria que dava acesso à cidade, prontos para matar qualquer intruso. Os outros patrulhavam o interior da cidade, e sua arma de ataque eram pequenos raios soltados pelos punhos. Passados alguns anos, a imensa maioria dos juperianos afirmava que não conseguiria dormir tranqüila se não ouvisse o barulho dos robôs patrulhando durante a noite.

Vinte anos após a criação da primeira geração de robôs, Vesper anunciou uma coisa: Dimiks e Venatus não eram poderosos o suficiente. Muito perto deles, a cidade de Juno que outrora fora uma pequena vila crescia a uma velocidade alarmante. E nela viviam diversos especialistas em magia, o que representava um grande perigo para Juperos. Iniciariam a produção de robôs ainda mais poderosos.

Inúmeras pessoas protestaram contra. Alegavam que tecnologia era boa, mas que isso estava saindo de controle. Alguns inclusive chamaram o rei de louco.

- Quem não está satisfeito, só tenho uma coisa a dizer: Suma da minha frente!

E de fato foi o que aconteceu. Em uma noite fria de inverno, dezenas de pessoas abandonaram a cidade, revoltadas com tal situação humilhante. Caminharam para o norte, em direção a Juno, e lá se instalaram. Poucos dias após tal acontecimento, os juperianos viram dezenas de sábios de Juno observando-os do topo da muralha que protegia a cidade. Correram para contar ao rei.

- Aqueles traidores! Abandonaram nossa cidade e passaram informações sobre nosso tesouro aos habitantes de Juno! Possivelmente eles mostraram os fragmentos que levam como pingentes. Precisamos começar a preparação contra o ataque IMEDIATAMENTE. – Bradou Vesper, exaltado.

Assim foi fabricada a segunda geração de robôs. Muito maiores e mais poderosos que os primeiros, a eles foi dado o nome de Apocalipses. Mediam mais de dois metros de altura, tinham um corpo de ferro maciço, e eram alimentados por um fragmento particularmente grande do Coração de Ymir. O que mais ficava em destaque era a cabeça assustadora deles: Possuía três faces, e fazia um movimento de rotação sobre si mesma, de modo que o robô tinha uma visão de 360°.

Foram produzidos aproximadamente cinqüenta apocalipses ao longo de oito anos. Ficaram patrulhando a cidade, esperando um ataque que nunca veio. A população perdeu o medo de ser atacada, contudo, os robôs continuaram a ser produzidos. Eles eram a salvaguarda que dava segurança a todos. Em dado momento, a quantidade de robôs superou a de pessoas.

Nessa época, viveu o órfão Edmund Martins. Era neto do homem que salvara seu povo há mais de um século, mas poucos lembravam disso. O rapaz era um simples operário que auxiliava na construção dos robôs. Contudo, ele não gostava daquele trabalho.

- Qual a necessidade disso, se temos a benção de Odin para nos proteger? – Ele pensava, enquanto auxiliava na montagem das peças dos robôs.

Contudo, aquele era o único trabalho disponível. Os robôs buscavam alimentos, faziam a defesa... Só precisavam ser fabricados.

Quando Edmund expunha seus pensamentos aos amigos, todos caçoavam dele.

- Odin? Quem precisa dele? Fala sério cara... Olha a sua volta! Ninguém, nem mesmo um deus pode invadir nossa cidade protegida do jeito que é. – Diziam.

Por não concordar com a vida que todo o restante da população levava, o pobre rapaz não tinha praticamente nenhum amigo. E assim ele levou a vida até seus 15 anos.

Os dias passaram, até que em uma noite quente de verão o rei reuniu todos os moradores da cidade para fazer um anúncio: Como estava ficando velho e seu corpo já não obedecia direito, ele mostraria de uma vez que não precisavam dos deuses: Transferiria sua mente para um robô, e assim viveria eternamente.

Ao anunciar isso foi ovacionado, diferente das outras vezes que anunciou coisas com tamanha magnitude. As pessoas já confiavam totalmente nele, afinal, nunca errara e sempre se preocupara com o bem de todos. O único que desaprovava totalmente essa idéia era Edmund, porém nada disse. Nesse momento, mais do que nunca, ele se sentiu uma formiga em um cupinzeiro.

Dentro de alguns dias, o robô que abrigaria a alma de Vesper Newton começou a ser construído. Foi usada a tecnologia mais avançada da época, e o robô foi feito com uma estatura colossal, em torno de três metros. Armas de ultima geração foram implantadas nele, de modo que o rei pudesse defender pessoalmente seus súditos quando fosse necessário. E, para alimentar tamanha máquina, foi usado o maior fragmento do Coração de Ymir até então. Finalmente, após meses de construção, ficou pronto. O corpo foi levado até a praça central da cidade. Uma multidão se reuniu para assistir ao rei tendo sua alma implantada no robô.

Muito doente e fraco, caminhando com o auxilio de seu empregado, Vesper aproximou-se de seu alter-ego de metal. Com um sorrisinho de orgulho, acariciou-o e voltou-se para o seu povo.

- Juperianos! Estamos aqui reunidos para presenciar o momento em que os homens superam os deuses. Passarei a minha alma deste corpo mortal e fraco criado por eles, para o corpo criado por nós, que nunca se cansa, não depende de comida ou água e ainda pode se defender de qualquer perigo. No futuro, o mesmo acontecerá com cada um de vocês!

A multidão aplaudiu entusiasmada.

- Isso é doentio... – Murmurou Edmund Martins, olhando de longe.

O rei sentou-se em seu trono de ouro, e um serviçal aproximou-se com uma máquina semelhante a um capacete de ferro. O velho pegou-a e ergueu para todos verem.

- No momento em que eu colocar essa máquina na cabeça, serei imortal assim como nossa glória! – Declarou.

Uma salva de palmas veio da multidão, exaltada com tanto patriotismo. Lentamente Vesper aproximou o objeto de sua cabeça. Quando foi tocar, porém, acabou interrompido.

- NÃO POSSO ADMITIR ISSO! – Bradou uma voz de mulher, ao longe.

Edmund para trás e viu uma velha senhora de aparência estranha.

Aparentemente era uma mendiga, trajada com farrapos marrons que cobriam ao corpo e usava como capa. Seus olhos miúdos olhavam com desprezo para todos os juperianos que a encaravam. Ela mordia a boca preocupada, e Edmund tinha certeza de nunca tê-la visto por ali.

A voz retumbante de Vesper ressoou pelo saguão:

- GUARDAS!

Imediatamente dezenas de dimiks surgiram de dentro das galerias, apontando suas armas para a desconhecida.

- Afastem-se todos. – Disse Vesper Newton, levantando-se.

A multidão abriu caminho, enquanto ele caminhava lentamente até onde estava a senhora. Parou em frente a ela, e encarou-a com um olhar de ódio.

- Quem é você e como chegou aqui? – Rosnou furioso.

A velha retribuiu-lhe o olhar com igual intensidade.

- Não interessa quem eu sou! Atenção! Todos vocês! Não se deixem enganar por esse farsante! Tudo que ele busca é viver para sempre, e está usando vocês para isso! – Bradou ela, olhando para todos.

Houve um silêncio de poucos segundos. Então, o rei começou a rir, sendo seguido por todos os demais.

- Do que está falando? Por acaso a senhora é caduca? Eu sempre pensei no bem do meu povo... – Começou, mas foi interrompido.

- No bem do seu povo? O que você queria era desenvolver as melhores tecnologias possíveis para o seu novo corpo! É isso que você planejava desde que era um rapaz! – Berrou a mulher.

A multidão olhou para Vesper Newton, surpresa. Ele pareceu nervoso.

- Calúnia! Se não tivéssemos feito essas defesas, como sobreviveríamos aos ataques dos monstros selvagens? – Gritou o rei, furioso.

Houve murmúrios de concordância após as palavras dele.

- Os deuses protegeriam vocês, como protegiam antes de encontrarem o Coração de Ymir! – Respondeu a velha.

- Nossa tecnologia supera e muito a proteção dos deuses. – Disse Vesper, friamente.

- Essas latas velhas protegem tanto que uma velha mendiga conseguiu entrar sem dificuldade. – Gargalhou ela, irônica.

Foi a gota d'água.

- BASTA! DIMIKS... – Começou o rei.

- NÃO! – Gritou uma voz masculina.

Edmund Martins abriu caminho pela multidão, e parou ao lado dela. Todos ficaram olhando-o sem entender.

- Eu... Eu apoio ela! – Declarou, nervoso.

Todos gargalharam.

- E quem é você, rapaz idiota? – Perguntou o rei.

- É aquele esquisito que não apóia nossos robôs desde que saiu das fraldas! – Bradou alguém no meio da multidão.

Mais risadas, e Vesper riu particularmente alto.

- Idiota é alguém que ao ver que foi derrotado perde a cabeça e manda apagar quem o derrotou. – Disse Edmund, baixinho.

O rei parou de rir, assim como todos.

- Se é assim... Que morram juntos! DIMIKS, ATIREM! – Ordenou o velho, exaltado.

Nesse momento, houve uma explosão de luz que cegou a todos. A claridade dourada refletiu no metal e iluminou toda a cadeia de cavernas. Quando a luz baixou um pouco, todos abriram os olhos e ficaram surpresos.

Onde outrora estava a mendiga e o rapaz, agora havia uma espécie de bolha de luz dourada. Os dimiks atiravam sem parar, mas os projeteis se desintegravam ao atingir a barreira dourada.

Lentamente, a esfera começou a flutuar e ficou pairando a vários metros do chão. Nesse momento, dezenas de raios saíram dela, atingindo os dimiks um por um e danificando-os de tal modo que pararam de funcionar. Então, a luz parou e todos ficaram boquiabertos com o que viram.

Lá estavam Edmund e a velha... Mas esta estava diferente. Parecia inúmeros anos mais nova. Cabelos longos e prateados caíam às suas costas, seus olhos azulados olhavam para todos com desprezo. Trajava um elmo branco e uma armadura totalmente azul celeste. Segurava uma enorme lança prateada e um escudo azul com detalhes em dourado. O mais surpreendente era as duas enormes asas brancas que saiam de suas costas, e batiam delicadamente.

Sob seu braço direito, estava o rapaz que a apoiou, mal podendo abrir os olhos com tamanha claridade. Somente percebeu o que estava havendo quando ouviu alguém gritar lá embaixo.

- Vejam! É uma Valquíria!

Imediatamente todos se curvaram, temerosos. O rei Vesper recuou, aterrorizado.

- Não... Não pode ser... – Murmurou apavorado.

A mulher olhou para o povo, com uma expressão de nojo.

- Não pensem que um ato de fé vai remediar uma vida de ateísmo. Eu, Reginleif, fui enviada para testá-los. O único aqui que não merece um destino terrível é este rapaz que está em meus braços. – Declarou, com voz firme.

Nesse momento, apontou a lança para Vesper. Um raio de luz saiu dela e atingiu o velho. Ele foi arremessado por vários metros de distância, e caiu no chão com braços e pernas abertos. Nesse momento, uma minúscula esfera de luz saiu do peito dele, e planando rapidamente, penetrou no corpo de metal que todos tinham se empenhado tanto para construir.

Houve um segundo de silêncio.

- Agora vocês, que são tão pretensiosos, pagarão caro por tanta ganância. – Anunciou Reginleif.

Os olhos do gigantesco robô começaram a brilhar em um tom esverdeado, e chamas azuladas irromperam de seu pescoço. Ele girou a cabeça, encarando aquela multidão. E então, subitamente, ordenou:

- Destruir... Invasores...!

Foi um caos. Os juperianos corriam para todos os lados, enquanto por todas as passagens surgiam dimiks, venatus e apocalipses. As máquinas que foram construídas ao longo de quase 150 anos agora se voltavam contra os criadores, aniquilando-os um por um.

Os gritos de todos ecoavam pelas cavernas, enquanto a valquíria voava para fora do desfiladeiro carregando Edmund. No caminho, viram um grupo correndo pela escadinha que saia do abismo. Ao chegarem na saída, porém, deram de cara com os 20 dimiks que faziam a patrulha.

- Destruir... invasores...! – Ouviram a voz de Vesper novamente.

O rapaz fechou os olhos, não agüentando ver tamanho massacre. O som dos disparos, porém, ele não pôde evitar ouvir.

- Isso tinha mesmo que acontecer? – Perguntou para Reginleif, sentindo-se muito mal.

- Já estava saindo de controle, você mesmo disse... Não tinha outro jeito. Mas calma, as almas deles serão purificadas e voltarão a esse mundo. – Respondeu a bela mulher.

- E quanto a mim? – Questionou, temeroso.

- Você já tem um lugar garantido no Valhala. Lá, aprenderá a lutar e treinará diariamente para o dia em que o Ragnarök chegar. É de homens leais como você que precisamos.

O jovem olhou para baixo, para o desfiladeiro que ficava cada vez menor.

- E quanto ao Vesper e os outros robôs? – Questionou, sem compreender.

- Continuarão ali eternamente, servindo de exemplo para qualquer um que ousar achar a tecnologia superior aos deuses.

Lentamente, Edmund Martins sentiu seu corpo abandonando nosso mundo. Um calor foi dominando-o e levando-o para longe. A última coisa que ele viu antes de ir para o Valhala foi a cidade de Juno sendo elevada aos céus por magia para fugir de um possível ataque de Vesper.


End file.
